HE STRIKES AGAIN!
by KDesai
Summary: A sequel to 'Run Oliver Run' where Jeremiah strikes and kidnaps Barry again. Will Oliver and team flash be able to find Barry before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends! It's been a looooong time since I wrote for this fandom but I'm back! This will be short fic with two chapters. I hope you guys like it. This is a sequel to 'Run Oliver Run' but can be read alone. Let's get on with first chapter.**

 **Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Barry woke up to a complete darkness. It was so dark that he wasn't sure his eyes were open or close. The next sensation he felt was of unbearable pounding in his head followed by dull aches in his body. What was going on? Where was he? The hero blinked rapidly and tried to look around. He shifted a little when horror settled in his already panicked mind

Barry couldn't move. He was cramped in small space... maybe some sort of box. His felt his shoulders were painfully being crushed both sides, making very difficult for him to move. He took a ragged breath and fisted his hands. Barry then lurched up sharply only to get a hit to his head against the boards above him. He groaned. This was not good...so not good. He was trapped

Barry closed his eyes to calm himself down. Powers! Yes, he should use his powers to get out of here. He slowly clawed his hands up and his breath hitched. Even though it was dark, Barry could clearly see the power dampening cuffs on him. What the hell!? The hero desperately tried to get the cuffs out but his efforts were in vain. The more he tried the more it injured his writs. Barry felt himself panicking again. He did what any human would do in his panic state "HELP! CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME! HELP!" he yelled while his mind replayed the last coherent thought

TWO HOURS EARLIER

"Thank you so much for coming Oliver. It means a lot" Barry gave a hug to his friend who chuckled lightly "You still love giving hugs" he teased and then laughed loudly when saw a small pout on Barry's face

It was after six months both the heros had gotten a chance to meet. Exact six months to Barry's kidnapping by Jeremiah Ferrero who was holding a grudge against Oliver and wanted to take revenge by hurting Barry. The criminal was still running loose on streets but the team had relaxed a bit since there was no activity from his side. Oliver was called from Starling to catch a meta who had the powers of producing poisonous bubbles from his mouth. Teaming up together they were able to catch the meta and now saying goodbyes at star labs

"Hugs are welcomed are deserved when we share a victory. That meta was hard to catch. Your assistance was appreciated" Barry gave a dramatic head bow and Oliver shook his head feeling amused "When will you ever grow up?" Before Barry could reply a voice came from behind

"That's a tough question"

Barry and Oliver turned around to see Joe, Cisco and Caitlin walk in. The detective made a serious face "Oliver you should know by now that our speedster has physically aged twenty six but his mind and habits are that of a ten year old"

"Joe!" Barry glared at his foster father and crossed his arms "That's mean" Joe shared a look with everyone in the room who burst out in laughters "See what I mean?" Oliver nodded stifling his laugh "Well my job here is done. I gotta go"

"Wait!" Barry held his hand out "I want to give you something before you go. Stay here okay. Ah..Joe give me your car key"

"My car key? For what?"

"You'll soon know" Barry extended his hand so Joe gave him the key "Thanks" he looked at Oliver "Don't leave"

Barry then flashed out of the cortex. Oliver looked at others silently asking them what was the hero up to but they all shrugged in response.

OUTSIDE

Barry smiled inwardly thinking about wrist watch he had bought for Oliver. He wanted to gift the watch to show how much his friendship meant to him. He had hidden the box in Joe's car wanting to be a surprise. Barry skidded to a stop and made sure no one saw him and inserted the key

Barry gasped softly when he suddenly felt a jolting pain in his thigh. He looked down and his eyes widened. A dart was sticking out of his jeans and now it burned like hell. Barry stumbled a step back, pulling the dart out but it was too late. He was already feeling the effects of the drug as his vision started to blur

Barry swayed and his right hand went to the hood of the car for support. Out of no where a hand tightly wrapped around his throat "Guess who?" Barry gasped at the pressure as he feebly tried to free himself. Before he could yell for help, a sharp pain shot right through his neck. The man holding him had plunged a syringe making his limbs feel like jelly "You should work hard on your spidey senses. You make it way easy for me" The hero faintly heard tyres screeching sound and a van pull up infront of him when his eyes and body gave up the strength to remain conscious. The man whispered in his ears before darkness claimed him "This is going to be so much fun"

PRESENT

"We've a situation guys!" Joe ran back in the star labs after he had gone to look for Barry who kept them waiting for half an hour. When Joe saw the key was left abandoned with was no sign of Barry, he knew something had gone wrong. He quickly dialled Barry's number but it showed unreachable. The worried father ran back to his team "Barry's missing"

Oliver Cisco and Caitlin were on their feet, surrounding the detective "What do you mean by Barry's missing?" asked Oliver

"I...I think...I mean...my key was hanging on the car and Barry was no where to be seen" Joe explained and Cisco frowned "Have you tried his cell?"

Joe nodded "It's unreachable"

"Maybe he's gone somewhere else" Caitlin suggested but Joe shook his head "Barry wouldn't just leave the key and go. Plus it looks like he didn't even open the door"

"That's...weird" Cisco pulled out his cell "Why not we all try huh. Maybe one of us could get in contact with him. I'm sure he's fine. Any second we'll see Barry come whooshing in" his fingers pressed on Barry's number, inwardly praying to God he was right

FAR AWAY

Barry stopped his futile escape attempts like pushing ferociously against all sides of the box, kicking every way possible even though there was no room, searching the sides of the box for any kind of openings and lastly screaming in the darkness for someone... anynone who would hear him. The hero again went for his cuffs and cursed loudly when he accidentally tore the skin on his wrists

A music was heard

No not music. Something...a cell was ringing in his pant pocket. But this was not his ring tone...not his cell. His kidnapper must have stashed it in his pocket. But why? Should he answer it? But what if it's a trigger.. like he clicks on the green button only to go kaboom. The cell kept ringing and it irritated Barry to no limits. He reached out and slowly pulled out the device and with very difficulty brought it to his ears in the cramped space

Barry pressed the green button and sighed in relief when he didn't burn into ashes "Who...is it?" A laugh reached his ears and he frowned "Oh don't tell me you forgot about me Barry. I must say I'm hurt a little. Did you not like my hospitality"

"Who the hell are you!?" Barry raised his voice but soon he fell into coughing fit. The man shushed him "Calm down Barry. You don't want to waste your energy by yelling on me. Do save some until...Oliver finds you"

Barry's eyes widened "Oli..Oliver?"

"Jeremiah Ferrero" said the man and Barry's hand tightened around the cell. Every confusion in his fuzzy mind was now crystal clear to him. Jeremiah was back and he surely knew Oliver's visit in Central City. That's why he decided to go after him again "So this is another sick game of yours?" Barry tried hard not to show panic in his voice. He heard a chuckle from the other end "I love playing games... especially with you"

"Jeremiah I'm going to..."

"What you're going to do is call Oliver. See if he's able to find you this time. All I can say is you've couple of hours before... your air supply runs out" Jeremiah laughed menacingly

"Jeremiah!" Barry yelled but the call was cut off. With shaky fingers he quickly dialled the first number that came into his mind. After three rings he heard a voice "Oliver!"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading this fic. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Team flash were trying to call Barry for last fifteen minutes but it never got answered. Each eyes flicked from one person to another silently asking if anyone could get in contact with the hero. Joe pressed the red button "I'm telling you something is wrong. Barry should be back by now"

"How could he just disappear right infront of star labs" said Caitlin who still had the cell on her ears. Oliver turned to face the engineer "Don't you have eyes outside the lab?"

Cisco shook his head "Where Joe has parked his car, it's out of range of our cams so we cannot see what happened when Barry went out" Oliver clenched his jaw "What about any new meta activity?"

"I see nothing" Caitlin clicked on the computer "Besides Barry wouldn't go after a meta without his suit" she pointed at the flash suit on the mannequin. Joe got even more worried "I'm going at the station to arrange a search party. I can't sit here and do nothing"

"I'll come with you" Oliver took one step when his cell rang. He picked up and frowned when he saw an unknown number "Who's calling?"

"Oliver!"

Oliver's posture tensed "Barry?!" he looked at others who quickly crowded him "Where are you? Are you okay?"

Barry didn't want to sound terrified but he was failing miserably "I...I don't know.." he admitted taking a shuddering breath "I..am trapped Oliver...he's back... he did this...you've to get me out of here..I can't..."

"Barry slow down kid" Oliver spoke calmly because his friend sounded really scared and panicked. He pressed the speaker button "You said you are trapped?"

"Yeah..I don't know where"

Joe's eyes widened as he shared looks with the team "Barr it's me. Talk to me son"

"J..Joe...he's back" Barry said clutching the cell tightly. Everyone in the room wore a confused expression on their faces. Oliver brows narrowed "Who's back?"

"Jeremiah Ferrero"

"What!?" Joe raised his voice and heard Barry's ragged breathing. Oliver and others were equally shocked on the news. Joe ran a hand on his face "What did he do? Where are you?"

"I don't know Joe!" Barry yelled in frustration

"Okay..okay calm down son. It's okay. Let's start from beginning. Can you tell me what happened?" Joe kept his voice low and soft in comforting manner

"I woke up here.." Barry looked at the small cramped space trying hard not to panic

Oliver asked Cisco to trace the call who ran back at his computer "We're tracing the call Barr. Keep talking...tell me what you see"

"It's...I think it's a box...It's so small...I can't move..I can't get out..."

Oliver cursed mentally. Last time Jeremiah had planted a bomb but this sounded much worse "Do you remember how you got there?"

"No"

"Barry you were gone to get something from Joe's car. Can you tell me whay happend after that" Oliver eyes were on Cisco who signalled he couldn't track Barry's location. He pressed his lips tightly in anger

Barry coughed and gasped out loud "You've to...find me soon before..." he said ignoring the question

"Before what kid?" Oliver did not like where this was going. His mind relived what happened six months back. How hard it had been for him to get Barry back safe with them. The vigilante heard a soft reply from his friend "My...air supply is running out"

There was silence for few seconds before Caitlin leaned down to speak "Barry don't think about the small space. Keep breathing...take slow breaths okay.. try to stay calm...the more you panic the quicker you run out air"

"Please get me out"

"What about your powers?" asked Joe and heard some shuffling noises "Power dampening...cuffs" replied Barry and Joe looked at Oliver "Stay with him Oliver. Keep him calm. I'm going at the station and check on this Jeremiah, see if we can get a lead on him" he turned to face Cisco "Don't stop until you're able to trace the number. We've to find him as soon as possible"

Cisco nodded and got back to his computer. He knew breaking the blocked signal was not going to be easy, infact it could take hours but he was not going to give up. Barry's life was on stake. Joe leaned in to talk "Barr hang on son. We're going to get you out of there, you hear me?"

"Yeah" came a soft reply. Joe handed the cell to Oliver and ran out of the star labs. Oliver stared at the cell. How was he suppose to keep Barry calm when he himself was freaking out from inside. This was the second time the history had repeated itself and he cursed himself for being so careless. He shouldn't have underestimated Jeremiah and his intentions.

Barry frowned when the silence streched for more than a minute. His heart started pounding against his ribcage thinking he was all alone again. Barry hated feeling so weak but the silence would definitely kill him before the suffocation "H..Hello?"

Oliver blinked, Barry's terrified voice bringing him out of his thoughts "I'm here kid. Stay with me" he heard a sigh from other end. Barry took a slow breath "Don't really have any where else to go. Did Joe find anything?" he asked even though he just heard his foster father leave

"Not yet" said Oliver "They all are trying Barry. We'll find you"

"I know...you guys better hurry. It's really...suffocating in here" Barry again tried push the wooden board above with his cuffed hands. Oliver heard the thud and feared his friend was panicking again "Barry stay calm"

"It's not that easy!" Barry gritted out. He coughed and closed his eyes when soft rain of dust fell from above invading his eyes and mouth

"Barry?"

And then Barry knew it. All the signs that were screaming at him. The strong smell of underground mud, the wooden box he was buried in, the tiny creatures like spiders and bugs he could with the light from his cell. Realization hit Barry like a tons of bricks "Oli...Ollie"

"What's going on?"

Barry's breathing sped up and so did his heart rate. A cold sweat quickly covered his body, soaking his clothes and bringing shivers that violently racked his body "I'm...I think...no I'm sure ..this is a coffin"

All colour drained from Oliver's face as he found himself frozen to the floor. Cisco and Caitlin stopped working on the computers and looked at Oliver with wide eyes

Barry's words created a nauseating silence in the labs. The fact that everyone knew at the back of their mind that it was a possibility that their friend was buried underground, now after Barry confirming it made ten times worse. Oliver took a deep breath to compose himself. He had to stay strong. He couldn't afford to panic in this situation especially when Barry needed him most "We're coming kid" he tried desperately to comfort the young hero but inside he knew they were empty promises for now

There was silence from other end and it only heightened Oliver's worry. Caitlin walked towards him "Why has he gone quiet? Barry?"

"Barry?" Oliver called out couple of times but got no response "Hey Barry! Are you there? Barry!"

After another long streched silence the team heard few ragged breaths followed by Barry's scratchy voice "I.. I can't breathe"

 **Sorry this chapter got longer so will have to split in two parts. Will be back soon with last chapter. Please leave a review :-)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends! Wellll this took me long to post...ah sorry? I hope you guys like this last chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"I can't...breath"

Frantic and worried eyes were exchanged between the three adults in the cortex. Cisco leaned in a little and raised his voice "Barry! C'mon man stay with us. We'll find you"

"I..won't make it" Barry's fingers roamed over the wooden board feeling as if it was inching closer to him

"Yes you will make it. We all trying Barry and we'll not give up until you're found" Cisco looked at Oliver "I'll try breaking the blocked signal. Keep talking to him" he then ran towards his computer

"I can't do this anymore" Barry was barely able to hold the cell, his eyes dropping close as he took another shuddering breath

"Barry stay with us!" Caitlin yelled fearing if Barry stopped talking she would never be able to hear him again "Oliver do something!"

Oliver didn't know what to do. He was never good at comforting people and hated showing emotions. He always thought feelings make a man weak from inside. But this was different. This was Barry they were talking about. Barry who was young, a little immature, always thought about others first, bundle of joy, a friend who would give up his life before thinking twice, he was.. like a brother to him.

Oliver did what he thought was best to do in the situation "Barry? Hey kid...we found you! You hear me? Barry we found you"

Caitlin's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to ask why he lied but Oliver shook his head, eyes pleading to go along with his idea

Barry was a little alert now when he heard Oliver say they had found him "You found me?" he asked with a tint of hope

"Yes. We found you kid and we're on our way. Just keep talking to me"

Barry nodded even though Oliver couldn't see him "How far are you?" Oliver walked towards the table and picked up a pen. He quickly scribbled down on a piece of paper and showed it to Caitlin "Not far. But it's gonna take some time okay. I'm coming as soon as possible"

Caitlin read the message 'I'm going out and will stall him as much as I can. Give me your cell. Call Joe and ask him if he has found anything on Ferrero' she gave a nod and handed her cell

Oliver walked out of the cortex "Okay I'm now moving out from the labs"

"Okay"

Oliver thought of another distraction "Tell me about your science project in high school"

"What?"

"The one where you mixed all the wrong chemicals" Oliver earned a watery laugh and he sighed in relief "I'm waiting kid" Barry then slowly started telling him about his science project

AT THE STATION

"Sir! I've found something" an junior officer came running in Joe's cabin with a piece of paper. Joe's eyes brightened up with hope "What is it?"

"We've found Ferrero's bank account"

Joe took the paper in his hand "Was there any recent activity?"

"Yes sir. A cash withdrawal was made two days back and we've contacted the manager and got his home address"

Joe huffed out a breath "That's good...very good. C'mon get the team ready. We're going to this son of bitch's house"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Barry you there?" Oliver called out when Barry went silent for few seconds. He heard few ragged breaths followed by a cough "Don't exactly ...have anywhere else to go"

"Try not to think about it"

"It's really hard not to think about it" Barry said through his gritted teeth "Too dark"

"Close your eyes"

"It's too cold" Barry sounded exhausted "Bring..a blanket"

Oliver managed a smile and purposely pressed on the horn as if silently sending the hero a message that he was on his way. Barry heard the horn and frowned "Where are you?"

"Not far. The traffic is bad" Oliver made a lame excuse. Barry was now confused. His mind fighting the fuzzy feeling. He knew Oliver was hiding something from him "You're not lying right?"

Oliver cursed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe broke the door down to Ferrero's apartment and barged in with his officers with trained guns. The detective saw a woman and a teenage boy was having a peaceful dinner but they shrieked in surprise on seeing the cops with guns. Joe ordered to check the house thoroughly "What's going on? Who are you?" asked the terrified woman

"Where is he? Tell me where is Ferrero?" Joe raised his voice. The woman placed her son behind herself "He's not here"

"Where is he!?"

"I don't know...he doesn't come here often. Please officer tell me what this is about"

Joe glanced at the well furnished house, peaceful dinner and happy family pictures on the wall. All evidence were telling him Ferrero was hiding his true identity to his wife and son. He rubbed his face "Do you have his number?"

The woman nodded

"Call him now! I need to tell you something"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No Barry I'm not lying. I'm on my way...I promise" Oliver felt guilty for lying but he couldn't tell the kid the truth

"Oliver...you're lying...you never make a promise" Barry's eyes burned with new tears and unimaginable fear "You aren't..able to locate me are you?"

"That's not true. I'm trying...we all are"

"I don't...ink...ang .on" Barry's voice came with static disturbance and Oliver's feared the worst was going to happen "Barry what's going on?"

"The ph..ne's b...ttery...can't talk" Barry coughed weakly before the cell slipped out of his hands

"Barry! Talk to me! Barry!" Just then Oliver heard Caitlin's cell rang beside him. He quickly pressed the green button "We're running out of time! Did you find him?"

"Yes. I'm sending you the address. Joe is on his way too" replied Caitlin

TEN MINUTES BEFORE

"I told you not to call me Maria. I'm busy now" Ferrero's voice reached Joe's ears and he gritted his teeth "Busy with what? Planning new ideas how to kill my son?"

"Who is this?"

"You son of bitch! I'm going to kill you. Tell me where did you bury my son. Tell me where is Barry!?" Joe shouted

"Never. Oliver will loose someone close to him. He'll pay for taking my brother's life"

"Fine! You wanna do this hard way. Okay then... forgive me for killing your son"

"What? You can't do that!"

"Why not! You're the one who taught me..a life for a life"

Joe heard desperation in Ferrero's voice "Don't hurt my son. He's innocent!"

"So is my son!" Joe argued back and pulled the trigger. Ferrero heard painful screams of his son "No! What did you do? Rick!" he could hear his wife screaming at the background and he yelled "I'm going to kill you!"

"Don't worry he's still alive. I've shot his leg but if you don't tell me where is my son then I'll next bullet will be in his head"

Silence

"Say your last prayers kid" Joe warned and finally heard defeated voice of the man "Stop! I'll tell you. Please don't kill my son"

"Good"

PRESENT

Oliver broke all the traffic signals inorder to get to his friend. He just hoped he wasn't late and Barry would be fine. The place was a graveyard where Barry was buried alive by Ferrero. He was underneath the tree in the centre.

Barry sprang opened his eyes feeling utterly confuse and dizzy. Every breath was becoming a huge task for him. He raised his hands again and desperately clawed at board above. He didn't want to die. Definitely not like this. The hero screamed in pain and frustration all the while scratching the wooden board with his nails "Help me! Joe! Oliver! Somebody help me!"

Oliver jumped out of the vehicle and ran into the graveyard. He quickly spotted the tree and picked up shovel that was lying on the ground "Barry! I'm here. Going to get you out soon" he then started digging into the mud. Few minutes later he heard sirens and saw Joe and firemen come running towards him

Joe and others immediately got into action and helped Oliver in digging the ground. The hole was now six feet deep and four feet wide when finally they saw the top of the box that couldn't have been more than two feet wide. Several fireman were already in the hole attacking the top of the coffin with the edges of their shovels

Joe and Oliver both heard loud scratching sound that came from the box and almost smiled in relief. Atleast Barry was alive "Barry!" yelled Joe "Calm down son. We're here"

Another few minutes before they were able to open the wooden board. Joe's heart broke on hearing yells for help. Barry hands were failing in the air and legs kicked widly in the bottom of the box "Help!"

Oliver and Joe gently hauled a still fighting Barry out of the box. The detective immediately took his son in his arms "Sshh...I got you son..you're safe...calm down"

Barry stilled his actions when he felt familiar arms around him. He took huge gulps of air, wide eyes looking at Oliver "You're okay" confirmed Oliver and Barry sagged in his father's arms closing his eyes and giving in to exhaustion. Joe tightened his hold and thanked God for giving him his son back

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Joe you actually shot a kid?" Barry asked in disbelief. The hero currently sat on the bed with covers down on his lap. Caitlin said he was lucky to get away with minor concussion and dehydration. Tbe hero was surrounded by his team who were giving details on how they were able to catch Ferrero

"Ofcourse not Barr" said Joe "I did fire but it was just to scare Ferrero. When his wife found out he was a criminal and what he had done to you, they agreed to help. After Ferrero gave us the address, he was ready to surrender himself "

"Ferrero is been arrested and will be gone for a long time" Cisco informed

Barry nodded "Thank you guys" he looked at everyone earning smiles in return "We're glad you're okay" said Caitlin

"Barry.." Oliver started to talk but Barry held his hand out "I know" he looked into his friends eyes and smiled. Barry knew Oliver was blaming himself but if it wasn't for him talking to all the time, he wouldn't have made it. He was just happy Ferrero chapter was finally over in his life "Thanks for everything"

"And I'm sorry for everything"

Barry laughed "Apology accepted. You're forgiven Mr Queen" he extended his arms wide "You know what this calls for right?" Oliver rolled his eyes but did accept the hug. He closed his eyes and smiled. All well that ends well.

 **Please leave a review and do tell if you liked this story :-)))**


End file.
